Carson Salazar
Carson Denver Salazar, usually called Carson, is a eighteen years old human E.V.O. He has the ability of machines manifestation and high sounds creation. He works for Providence, in the old HQ but he also fights around the world with his team. History Background Carson was born the 17th February in New York during a travel of Circe for meeting Rex during a mission. He was sent on a primary school but his classmates knows that he was Rex’s son and started bullied him. He was almost shocked by this and his parents withdrew him from public school. He studied with his uncle and Holiday and he enjoyed science and all the others subjects. He wanted to become a scientist but something happened. One day he was called by Caesar in his laboratory to see a new machine, built to deactivate Nanites. He went there but something went wrong and the machine activated his Nanites. He fainted and when he woke up he had white hair and his eyes where light blue. A few hours later his hair returned normal but when Holiday examined him, they discovered that a mid of his heart was made of metal. He discovered his powers a few days later and he was officially become an EVO. Sometimes he still hates Caesar for what he did, even if it wasn’t entirelly his fault. Current Life Carson now works in Providence as an EVO soldier and as a scientist. He lives in the old Providence HQ in USA. He built with Caesar a dimensional machine wherewith he can travel between alternate dimension. He also fights versus EVOs with his friends. Personality Carson has the same sarcasm of his father but he is also more playful and reckless than Rex. He's very smart since he studied with Holiday and Caesar and wants to have his own laboratory for his experiments. Carson is not really shy and he like talks and chats with his friends. The only times he gets serious is when he has to do important decisions. The other times he loves doing jokes (his favourite targets are his dad and Frost). Since White Knight doesn't control the old HQ (his son does it), Carson is almost free to do whatever he wants. He often organize parties which involve all the people he knows. He only has a problem with parties: his powers do strange things when he's too excited or else. Once he destroyed a big part of the old Petting Zoo because he was so happy that he just explode. After that he didn't remember what did happen that night. Carson is seismophobic and arachnophobic, he especially hates scorpions. His biggest weakness is the fear of being alone with his enemies. He can't suffer it because his powers could leave him. His emotions are important too but he's capable of control them quite well. Physical Appearance Carson really looks like his father but his skin is lighter. He is a boy of Latin American-American descend and he's quite muscular but slim. He's 178 cm tall but he's still growing, even if he's not so young anymore. Before becomig an E.V.O. he had reddish eyes, similar to his mom's but when his Nanites got active, they became of a shiny light blue. He has black hair that become white with black spikes when he's using his powers (especially the armour). First outfit: He usually wears a greysh blue hoody with orange marks on his chest and left shoulder, grey turtleneck, light grey trousers with marks similar to his father’s, black trainers and a black wristband on his left wrist. When it's hot he prefer wearing a black T-shirt with a light blue line on his chest and short jeans. During cold climates, Carson wears black pants and boots, his sweatshirt and a dark blue coat. Second outfit: '''after meeting Kenneth, he had some problems... (to be add in his history XD) He now wears an orange T-shirt, black trousers, black shoes, a black wristband on his left wrist and a black glove on his right hand. He wears a black and white hoody. For sleeping he uses a pyjamas like his dad's old one. He doesn't usually go to important ceremonies so he doesn't really have a formal attire. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Powers *Machine Manifestation :' Can build machines over his body but, apart of a kind of Smack Hands and his Boogie-Pack, he can’t keep them active for a long time. He gets tired. From his Smack Hands he can shoot a white laser beam. His sword's name is GSE, aka Giant Skyward Excalibur. His bike's name is Black Torpedo. *High Sounds:'' Like his mother’s old powers he can generate strong noises from his hands. He can produce them for a long time and with different frequencies. *''Armour :'' Carson can create a blue and light blue suit for fighting. He can also create only a part of the suit to use it as single weapon. He use it very rarely. When he gets very hurt this form "turn on" to protect him. It can also become his EVO full form that he can't control. *''Self-healing:'' when he gets injured he can cure himself very speedly. Other Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat : '''He likes fighting in this way, he’s very good at it, but he doesn’t like training. Totally. *'High Intelligence:' He has an high IQ, by studying with Caesar and Holiday. He still loves doing experiments with Caesar in his laboratory but he’s often called by his father for missions and training. *'Weapon Use: ''' he’s good at using pistols, shotguns, cannons and he has a passion for bows. He has an ultra technological bow that he often brings with him when he’s on a mission. Trivia *Carson has an ossessive passion for white sweets, expecially for meringues. It's impossible for him to regret one. He has a secret supply of them and he usually eats one after a mission. *Rex forced him to try a tacos when he was a child and he hated it. *He loves doing jokes in Providence with Frost and Tory and organizing parties for his friends. *Likes fantasy books but he can’t read so often. *His left eye become shiny when he use the armour. *He doesn’t like childs. He can’t suffer them because they’re too noisy. *He only trains with his family and friends and he refuses to take part at Providence’s assemblies. *Carson hates Cole Noston because he’s stronger than him, taller than him and... *He had a love story with Kerin but they broke it after a fight when the boy finally understand that she most liked Cole. *Sometimes he lose his memory even if he l lose only small parts of it. Category:Glorex98 Category:Second Generation Category:Heroes Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Characters